


Revelation

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [22]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Multi, Things are only going to worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Grimm makes a startling realization.





	Revelation

Grimm sighed as he stepped into the shower, letting his eyes drift shut as he rested his forehead against the tiles as the hot water poured out and hit his back.

Grimm sighed as he leaned back a bit, letting the water hit his face as the grime, dirt and blood -- thankfully not his own -- off.

“Temp, we really shouldn’t.....” Grimm turned slightly as he heard a familiar voice -- one that carried a heavy Umbaran accent -- and raised an eyebrow at the soft thud of somebody backing into either a stall or a wall.

“Shouldn’t what?” Another familiar voice -- this one carrying a slight Kuati undertone-- asks innocently as Grimm heard a soft whimper, and a couple mumbled words. “Four weeks, Sol. I’ve missed you, and the only other sentinent in here is probably Grimm, and he doesn’t really care about this .”.

Grimm rolled his eyes as he started scrubbing at his hair, ignoring the way his hands shook ever so slightly as the the agony echoed around him. “I really don’t, but it would be appreciated if you keep it down this time.” Grimm remarks which resulted in a chuckle from Temple while Solus muttered something that he couldn’t quite place. “I mean it, Temple. I ain’t in the mood for your _osik_ , I was here first.”.

“Yeah, yeah.” Temple snipped as Grimm turned his attention back to rinsing his hair before finishing up. “Everything alright, boss?”.

“Huh? Ah, yeah. Fine.” Grimm remarks as he stepped out of the shower stall and grabbed his towel in the process, quickly drying off as he walked to his locker, vaguely noting that Temple had Sol up against a wall again, both garbed in there black underarmor. At least this time they waited,. “Just tired.”.

Solus muttered something as Grimm made it to his locker and walked over to join him, gently touching his shoulder. "You sure, boss? You've been acting more like a caged animal then a snobby bastard." Solus remarked as Temple walked over to join them.

"I'm fine." Grimm assures him with a gentle smile, nodding towards the showers. "Go on, clean up and enjoy your evening. Let me worry about me, okay?".

The two captains exchanged looks but gave hesitant nods as they complied to his request.

He ignored the sense of wrong that had been screaming at him at him since the whole mess on Raydonia a few days ago. Pong wasn’t acting like himself any more, something was wrong.

He....there was shadows around his general. The warmth was now coldness.

Grimm paused as he caught his reflection in the mirror across from him. Startling blue eyes stared back at him as he thought over the events, of his general’s actions.

The eyes sudden widen in dawning horror as he looked away, towards where Temple and Solus were then at his locker, opening it and quickly taking his blacks out.

Wrong, shadows, coldness. It....Ventress felt like that and other seppies like her.

This wasn’t good, not at all. Arch probably knew, he knew and paid the price.

He needed to talk to Jaster, or call Sergeant Vau and see how he should handle this. This.....he couldn’t just go accusing a general and well-respected Jedi Master without evidence, and a gut feeling wasn’t going to prove anything either.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
